1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for controlling a dispensing rate of fluid (such as, for example, liquid medication) via a syringe, including, without limitation, into an intravenous (IV) line port. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for regulating the rate of infusion of certain drugs and medications into a patient.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional syringes are well known. Although specific design parameters can vary, in most instances such syringes generally comprise a substantially hollow tube or “barrel” having a proximate end and a distal end. Said barrel defines an inner chamber defining an internal space. A moveable plunger member is received within an opening at said proximate end of said barrel, and is slidably disposed within said barrel. An outlet port or opening is formed at the distal end of said barrel (to which a hollow hypodermic needle or other fixture can be operationally attached).
When dispensing of fluid from such a syringe is desired, a predetermined volume of such fluid is first loaded within the inner space of said barrel. Thereafter, axial force is applied to said plunger, causing it to move into said inner space of said barrel. Said plunger displaces said fluid from the inner space of said barrel, forcing the fluid out of the outlet port of said barrel.
Unfortunately, dispensing of fluid from such conventional syringes can be imprecise and, in some cases, dangerous. It can often be difficult for a user to apply constant pressure to a syringe plunger, which can result in inconsistent output flow rates from a conventional syringe. This can be particularly dangerous or problematic when such a syringe is being used to inject medicine or other substance into a person. In such cases, inconsistent or erratic infusion rates (i.e., infusion that is too fast, too slow, or both), can cause injury or death to a person.
Pump systems exist to provide substantially constant infusion rates. However, many of these systems are incompatible with existing conventional syringes. Further, such existing systems are typically expensive, complicated, difficult to use and not conveniently portable.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive and portable system that can be used with conventional syringes to ensure consistent and predicable output rate for fluid(s) being dispensed from such syringes.